


The One

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Challenge Response, Community: whedonland, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrick isn't sure if he's found her yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

She had to be the one, and yet she couldn't possibly. He had trained this girl for lifetime upon lifetime, and even without seeing her birthmark, he knew to look at her that she had to be the slayer. Her response to him in the mall had been odd, and for a few moments he actually doubted his instincts, but now he was sure.

Seeing her acrobatic skills all afternoon in the gym, Merrick was now sure that she actually was the chosen one. Her proficiency with acrobatics was natural, and even though he had not been around to train her, it appeared that she had pursued the art on her own.

She was almost ready to fight the vampires now, even without his training; all he had to do now was gain her trust so that he could teach her the rest. She had to be prepared to fight Lothos; she was the only one who could.


End file.
